Blue Monkey
Blue Monkey is a minor antagonist in the franchise Ape Escape. He is a playable character by downloading the Villains DLC Pack. His in-game rival is Lord Vorselon. Biography Primate Buckaroo A member of the infamous Freaky Monkey Five, Blue is the speediest one of the group and confident on abilities. With a huge crush on Pink Monkey, he decided to show off just to impress her. But, despite his speediness and confident attitude, he's a bit weak but will always try his best just to impress that special girl. Even carrying a music box of her with him on all times. 'LEGACY OF BLUE MONKEY' *Ape Escape 2 *Ape Escape 3 *Ape Escape: Pumped and Primed *Ape Escape Academy *Ape Escape Academy 2 *Ape Escape: SaruSaru Big Mission Arcade Opening Blue Monkey is strolling around with his unicycle while talking with himself. He comments on how he's the least appreciated Monkey Five member by Specter. Stopping to check out his Pink music box, he comments on how Pink doesn't like him as much. Then he hears an explosion of sparkles in the horizon and thinks that Spike and his team are located there and quickly heads there, hoping to beat them and get the recognition he deserves. Rival Name: Lord Vorselon Reason:While strolling in his unicycle, he notices Vorselon and thinks that he is an robot sent by Spike's team and rapidly cycles next to him. He then Blue to move out of his way, Blue then says who are you working for and he quickly comes back. He tells him that Blue's a friend of the Lombax and shoots his unicycle away, Blue then says that "you mess with my unicycle, you mess with me!" Connection: Both villains work for the main antagonists of their games, both can throw explosions and shoot things, also, while Blue in AE3 is fought in the West which is in the 1880s, the Ratchet & Clank games take place in places similar to the future. Ending: Blue returns to the West and contemplates on his adventures, wanting that robot destroyed for good. He then looks at his music box and says he did this all for her and Specter. Then he notices a small boy nearing his location, he then revs up his unicycle and blue energy starts coming out of him, the cutscene ends with Blue introducing himself to the unknown kid. Gameplay Blue is a speedy character with many tricks up his sleeve. Although he's not the best hitter, his speed says otherwise. Movelist (Square Moves) *'Banana Slash' - - Blue will slash around with his banana and ends with a kick *'Blue Ram'- or - Blue will ram forward *'Banana Bash' - - Blue will direct his banana gun up *'Sandstorm'- - Blue will kick up a sandstorm near him *'Banana Slam'- (midair) - Blue will slam his banana downwards, sending enemies down. *'Spinner'- or (midair) - Blue will circle around with his banana gun forward *'Banana Bash'- (midair) - Same as ground move. *'Slam Down'- (midair) - Blue will fall down on his bottom, once he reaches the ground, he kicks up a sandstorm. (Triangle Moves) *'Banana Betray'- - Blue will throw his banana forward like a boomerang. *'Hoola-Hoop'- or - Blue will use Spike's hoola-hoop to charge forward *'Arrow Monkey' - - Blue will shoot an arrow upwards *'Sword Monkey' - - Blue will use Spike's swords to spin around. *'Banana Betray' - (midair) - Same as ground move. *'Hoola-Hoop' - or (midair) Same as on ground move. *'Arrow Monkey' - (midair) Same as ground move. *'Sword Monkey Downwards'- (midair) - Blue will go down with swords downward while spinning. (Circle Moves) *'Gun Shot'- - Blue will fire 3 bullets from his gun. *'Shuriken' - or - Blue will throw a shuriken forward. *'Bomb' - - Blue will throw dynamite upwards that explodes if an enemy, wall, hazard or ground touches it. *'Robotic Assist' - - Blue will summon a Robotic Cowboy Ape that will shoot bullets forward until disappearing. *'Gun Shot' - (air) Same as ground move. *'Shuriken' - or (air) Same as ground move *'Bomb' - (air) Same as ground move. *'Satellite Pound' - (air) Blue will take out a satellite and slams forward, sending anyone down with incredible power. (Throws) *'Punchy Monkey' - or - Blue grabs the opponent and dazed him or her with a punch, he then starts punching them a lot only to finish with a giant punch that sends one forward. *'Bill Blue' - - Blue throws the opponent upwards and shoots them with a bullet. *'No Mercy' - - Blue slams the opponent down and takes out his unicycle, he then starts revving up on top of the opponent. or (Trigger Moves) *Item Pick-up - Blue picks an item up *Block - Blue will shield with his gun *Evade - + or - Blue sidesteps (Super Moves) *'Gonna Getcha!' - (Level 1): Blue throws 5 pieces of dynamite forward that explode in a second. * Unicycle Maniac- (Level 2): Blue will take out his unicycle and move around. He can kill anyone in this form, shoot a bullet or even jump. *'Time to Battle!' - (Level 3): A cutscene occurs with Blue and his hat tipped down, he will tip it up and say "Time to finish this!" The opponents are thrown in a Wild West-like area while Blue is in he background, he's using a machine gun. You can move around while shooting or throwing dynamite. Once it ends, all characters are sent to the original stage. Taunts *Bad Boy: Blue will get on his unicycle and starts the engine, he then puts it back. *Sensitive: Blue will take out his music box and look at it, he then puts it back. *Come at Me!: Blue will say "come at me!" and start hitting his chest like a gorilla. Quotes from Playstation AllStars *When Selected **Let's start this! **Let's fight! **I'm here! *Prematch **Nice dust pit **Don't worry **Didn't expect that no? *Item Pick-Up **Will Pink like this? **Good ammo! **Help? From Specter? **I like this! **They don't have this from where I come from! **Is this explosive? **(Picking up the Killer Bees) Hey! These belong to that guy! *Attack Shouts: None *Level 1 **Take this! *Level 2 **Gonna Getcha! *Level 3 **Time to finish this! *Successful KO **You went Boom! **Hahahahaha! **Specter would be proud! **Take that! **Will this do Pink? **Like that?! *Respawn **Embarrassing! **No raise? **Now I can't show my face! **Silly person! **The more you hide, the better I find! **Not cool! Introduction and Level 3 Animations Introduction *'Old times': Blue enters the stage in his unicycle and quickly gets off. *'Ape Love': Blue takes out his music box and then puts it back. *'Prime Climb': Blue jumps down and the camera closes in on him. He then readies his banana gun. *'Boom': A bomb detonates and Blue appears unexpectedly when the smoke clears up. Winning Screen *'Finally!': Blue performs a wheelie with the unicycle *'Pink will Approve': Blue gives a thumbs up *'Leadership': Blue raises his banana gun *'Companionship': Blue pats a Robot Cowboy Ape in the head Losing Screen *Blue falls out of his unicycle *Blue is sitting down hearing his music box *Blue slams his banana gun down *Two Robot Cowboy Apes try to attack Blue Results Screen *Win - Blue is on his unicycle smiling *Lose - Blue is looking at his music box Level 3 Animations *Heihachi's Level 3: Blue is tied down similar to Cole and is looking down *Big Daddy's Level 3: Blue is swimming normally *Toro's Level 3: Blue is tipping his hat constantly *Isaac Clarke's Level 3: Blue floating around without his hat *Sackboy's Level 3: Blue's icon in a bubble Victory Themes *Generic *Small remix of Cowboy from Ape Escape 3 *Tennessee "Kid" Cooper's job complete music Costumes Ape Cowboy Blue's appearance from Ape Escape 3 *Yellow clothes referencing Yellow Monkey *Pink clothes referencing Pink Monkey *White clothes referencing White Monkey Daredevil Blue's appearance from Ape Escape 2 *Red clothes referencing Red Monkey *White clothes referencing White Monkey *Pink clothes referencing Pink Monkey Yellow Miracle Blue wearing Yellow Monkey's clothes but smaller *Blue clothes referencing Blue Monkey *Red clothes referencing Red Monkey *Pink clothes referencing Pink Monkey Minions *Pink Monkey (Reach level 8) *Red Monkey (comes with DLC) *White Monkey (comes with DLC) *Yellow Monkey (comes with DLC) Trivia *Blue is one of the characters who have a different costume from another character due to not having enough. **Blue is also the only character who has a different victory theme not from his franchise. *There is a possibility that the unknown boy, be the Kei from Ape Escape 3. Category:Ape Escape Category:Characters Category:Character Ideas Category:Villains DLC Pack Category:First-Party Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:PlayStation Portable Characters Category:PlayStation 2 Characters